


Горькая земля

by neun_geschichten



Series: Штайнхаузер [1]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018), От звезды до звезды
Genre: Egg Laying, Gen, OZDZ - Freeform, Pining, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Xenophilia, all characters are of age, ОЗДЗ - Freeform, От звезды до звезды - Freeform, все персонажи совершеннолетние
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten
Summary: АУ, в которой Йонге и Рудольф знакомятся при совершенно других обстоятельствах.
Series: Штайнхаузер [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999297
Kudos: 12





	Горькая земля

**Author's Note:**

> Есть картинка: http://funkyimg.com/i/2QM86.gif  
> И фанмикс: https://8tracks.com/neun_geschichten/our-land

— Ну ладно, — Рудольф отбросил девятый по счету и последний корпус, поднялся с ящика и тяжело вздохнул. — Ничего, найдем еще. Да? Да. Найдем еще, сколько их тут падает. Дохрена.

На худой конец он просто украдет нужную деталь на свалке старых кораблей за каньоном. Наконец согласится работать за те рабские гроши, что платили любому грузчику вне зависимости от расы, начнет разгребать кучи железа, вотрется в доверие к надсмотрщикам. А потом под покровом ночи вынесет то, что искал. Только этот вариант Рудольф берег до того дня, когда окончательно съедет башней.

Все началось ближе к вечеру на двести сорок девятый день его пребывания на Штайнхаузере, спутнике Варнстада, в честь которого называлась крохотная полудохлая колония на западном склоне здоровенной безымянной горы. Скорее всего, имя у горы все-таки было, только Рудольф не интересовался такими занятными фактами, ему было достаточно знать, как в целом называлась та жопа, в которую он угодил, а имена каких-то там гор… совершенно неважно, как называлось это нагромождение пород, из-за которого каждое утро вылезал желтый карлик системы Гаук. Вероятно, имя у горы все же было, «гора Тао-Бая», например. Или «Гора одного страшного жирного гуманоида и его вонючих дружков», хотя скорее всего такой говнюк, как Тао-Бай, никогда не станет называть гору в честь вонючих дружков. Те для него были просто рабочей силой и пустым местом.

Еще, как вариант, гора могла называться «Горой, рядом с которой тебя с легкостью мочканут, если сунешься туда без пушки помощнее». Или «Горой, где стоит единственный бар, куда вообще нереально попасть, если ты не дружок Тао-Бая».

Все эти невероятно интересные размышления одного бледного механика, спокойно ковырявшегося в груде бесполезных железяк у себя в мастерской, прервал страшный гул, раздавшийся снаружи. Рудольф наспех вытер руки куском тряпки и выбежал под палящие, ничуть не ослабевающие под вечер солнечные лучи. Над головой, уходя влево от безымянной горы, тянулся инверсионный след вперемешку с клубами черного дыма. Рудольф чертыхнулся и принялся развязывать и натягивать на плечи верх своего поношенного комбинезона, державшегося вокруг бедер на узле из рукавов. Если кто-нибудь выжил после крушения, он должен быть там первым. Это уже второй раз за те несколько месяцев, что он живет на этом сраном Штайнхаузере. Похоже, единственный способ попасть на эту дебильную планету — аварийно на нее упасть.

Нет, все-таки эта херня началась еще раньше. Когда на Лаусте случился бунт. Всех, кто не пожелал служить под командованием нового капитана, отправляли в дальнее плавание по просторам космоса. Рудольф ни секунды не сомневался, залезая в капсулу. В этом звездном секторе постоянно ошивались торговые корабли, и вероятность сгинуть в беспросветной, холодной мгле была крайне мала. Его подобрал мусорщик, как он и предполагал, но не рассчитывал, что его просто отбуксуют и сбросят на первой встретившейся планетке.

Его капсула так и осталась торчать в песке. Даже вонючки Тао-Бая не смогли ее выковырять и отвезти на свалку. Приехали тогда штук десять этих страшных ублюдков, вытащили его, стали расспрашивать, какого черта он свалился на их планету. Рудольф был бы и рад сказать, что случайно, но самый вонючий из этих дуанганов ткнул ему в разбитое лицо пушкой. Тогда-то Рудольф и понял, что эти ребята не справляются о его несчастных делах, а собираются наказать за вторжение. Кому нужен какой-то белый человек и лишние траты? Его либо съедят, либо сделают мальчиком на побегушках.

Рудольф тут же сообразил, что надо что-нибудь впарить этим дебилам и выторговать себе жизнь. Помирать так рано ему не хотелось, надежда, что когда-нибудь ему удастся свалить отсюда, еще не засохла на корню, а только слабо клонилась к земле.

— Возьмите мою капсулу, ребята. Отличная сборка, комплектация максимальная, охренительно полезная штука! Только не стреляй, страшная морда, давай договоримся! — сказал он тогда.

Страшная морда снова потыкал его, на этот раз пальцем, злобно оскалил кривые, острые зубищи и вытащил из приятно прохладного нутра спасательной капсулы одной рукой.

— А теперь посмотри, куда ты упал, безмозглый человек, и пойми, что тебе нечего мне предложить.

Рудольф с ужасом уставился в пески, которые медленно, но верно пожирали его единственную валюту, и хмуро перевел взгляд на дуангана.

— Так на запчасти разберите, и то польза будет.

В этот момент другой, еще более страшный инопланетчик подковылял поближе, Рудольф сразу признал в нем разбирающегося в технике. Страшила носил здоровенные окуляры, пояс с инструментами и был слеп на один глаз. Он оглядел капсулу, покачал лысой с тремя волосинами головой и отрицательно закудахтал.

— Не успеем, песок пожирает слишком быстро, — перевел главный страшила.

— Что ж он за механик такой? Я могу разобрать, я тоже механик.

— У нас уже есть механик.

Решать надо было быстро. Рудольф выхватил у главного пушку и просто грохнул очкастого. От выстрела в упор лысая головешка разлетелась на части, а вонючее тельце отлетело футов на десять, взбив облако горячей пыли.

— Теперь нет. Ну так что, договоримся?

Дуанган передернул тремя надбровными складками, оскалился и с ревом схватил Рудольфа за горло. Держал на весу несколько мучительно долгих секунд, пока, наконец, не ухмыльнулся и не поставил на землю.

— Ты можешь жить, но будешь платить за мое решение. Постоянно.

Сначала Рудольф разобрал капсулу на запчасти и отдал за жилье вдали от колонии, на каком-то идиотском доисторическом маяке. Впрочем, ладно, маяк был не идиотский, здесь даже была вода. Без фильтра ее, правда, не попьешь, но в том, что он механик, Рудольф видел какой-то высший смысл. Видел первые четыре часа, пока чинил старинную колымагу, а следующие три уверялся, что это наверняка неснимаемое родовое проклятие или очередная черная полоса. По крайней мере, какое-то время верить, что он недаром упавший в эту дырищу механик, помогло ему окончательно не поехать крышей от перспективы остатки дней провести в жопе и в одиночестве. Ну или хотя бы до тех пор, пока он не выяснит, как отсюда выбраться и не огрести от своих недоброжелателей. Огрести еще сильнее, он имел в виду. Насмерть огрести. Суджук так и сказал ему: «Высунешь нос с Гаука, тебе конец».

Ничего умнее, чем просто ждать, когда на Штайнхаузере объявится кто-нибудь, кто решит часть его проблем, Рудольф не придумал. Пару месяцев назад рядом с Варнстадом, собственно, единственной жилой колонией, которая еще не загнулась под гнетом Тао-Бая (ну или благодаря ему, если мыслить позитивно), разбился челнок с новоприбывшими. Что-то хлопнуло со стороны плато. Белой пеной поднялось с земли, прочертило дугу в небе и ударило в крохотный кораблик. Машину смяло, как пластилин. Закрутило. Обняло черным дымом и языками пламени. И этот раскаленный комок, похожий на комету, рухнул на землю и взорвался, подняв в небо столб яркого огня. То были беженцы из Немеды, где третий год бушевала страшная война и голод. Поменяли они, конечно, шило на мыло, но вряд ли кто-то из них догадывался, куда их занесло. Как потом выяснил Рудольф по остаткам тел, которые не сгорели при взрыве, а выпали в полете — на борту кроме немедийцев были люди. Совсем немного, шесть или семь человек, но этого было бы достаточно, чтобы скрасить и без того невыносимые будни, вот только блядская планета душила на подходе любые намеки на благоприятный исход всей этой неприятной истории. На следующий день песчаная буря припорошила разбитые в кровавые лепешки тела, а вот дурацкое ощущение осталось.

Время шло, а решение проблем — не двигалось. И вот спустя еще пару месяцев на сраный Варнстад снова падает корабль, будто кто-то сидит и специально отстреливает этих несчастных бедолаг, имевших глупость вообще сунуться в этот звездный сектор.

Рудольф бежал, увязая по щиколотки в горячем рыхлом песке, словно от скорости зависела его собственная жизнь. Торба с водой, медикаментами и парой лисцетных гранат, если придется отбиваться, болталась и бренчала за спиной. Добежав до будки и вывески «Гараж», он свернул налево и через пару десятков метров бухнулся на колени. Нащупав край брезента в песке под зарослями колючки, разросшейся рядом с действующим когда-то источником, да так и загнувшейся в форме купола над ним, Рудольф изо всех сил потянул его на себя, одновременно освобождая флаер и сбрасывая налетевший песок. Судя по грохоту и отсутствию последовавшего взрыва, корабль не угодил в Большую Расщелину, просто ухнул в дюны. Значит, пилот мог выжить. Рудольф не тешил себя лишними надеждами, но если это действительно так, он не должен оставить следов. Кто бы там ни сидел за штурвалом, он мог помочь ему смотаться нахрен с гребаного Штайнхаузера. И лучше бы о выжившем никто не узнал. Из колонии наверняка приедет кто-нибудь из мусорщиков Тао-Бая. Сейчас главное добраться туда быстрее них, схватить пилота и смотаться обратно, словно и не вылезал из своей норы.

Из двигателя небольшого разведывательного шаттла столбом валил черный дым. Немного ниже красовалась здоровая пробоина, будто от плазменной пушки. Такой у дуанганов точно не было.

Рудольф спрятался за огромным рыжим валуном, вооружившись потрепанным гироджетом, который выменял за старые водяные фильтры — дуанганам было все равно, какую воду пить. Приставив руку козырьком ко лбу, он поглядел вверх. Ветер дул на запад, значит, у него будет несколько лишних минут. Шаттл упал довольно удачно, спрятавшись за покатым склоном, скорее всего, с башен колонии его заметят не сразу.

Удостоверившись, что поблизости шаттла никого нет, Рудольф накрыл флаер брезентом и потрусил к аварийному люку. С замком пришлось изрядно попотеть, похоже, что пилот сменил заводской — их Рудольф умел взламывать на раз-два. Что ж там такое нужно везти, чтобы так забаррикадироваться? Стоило распахнуть металлическую дверцу, как из нее тут же едкими клубами повалил дым. Сердце предательски замерло от страха. Выжить в замкнутой задымленной коробке под силу не каждому, оставалось надеяться, что пилот и его ребята, если тот летел не один, оказались умнее и надели кислородные шлемы или маски. Хотя, будь они живы, наверно бы уже попытались выбраться…

Подождав, когда часть дыма вытянет наружу, Рудольф надел очки и забрался внутрь. Даже с повязкой на лице горло мгновенно запершило. В салоне слабо мигало красное аварийное освещение, никто не кричал, не звал на помощь. Где-то в глубине шаттла тихо пиликал ошибкой бортовой компьютер. Рудольф осмотрелся и, не найдя на полу бессознательных тел, осторожно двинулся вглубь корабля, но стоило ему сунуться в рубку — в грудь уткнулось дуло винтовки. Сквозь начинающий рассеиваться дым показались диоды полевого костюма геологической разведки Гаусса — напротив стоял, покачиваясь, какой-то мужик в респираторе. Рудольф сразу отметил большое кровавое пятно на боку и то, как неловко незнакомец сжимал винтовку наспех забинтованными пальцами.

Рудольф прочистил горло и спросил, кивнув на повязки:

— Что с руками?

— Не твое дело, — глухо прошипел мужик. — И проваливай отсюда, пока не поджарил тебе задницу.

— У меня предложение получше, — Рудольф примирительно поднял ладони, показывая, что не собирается нападать. — Ты бросаешь свою подбитую птичку и едешь со мной, пока за тобой не приехали ребята Тао-Бая.

— А чем ты лучше них? — снова качнувшись, спросил мужик.

— Ну, я не буду тебя есть или продавать в рабство, — улыбнулся Рудольф, хотя тряпка на лице и очки скрывали все эмоции.

— Откуда я знаю, может, ты с ними заодно.

— Не проверишь — не узнаешь, но учти, я не буду тебя вытаскивать, если предпочтешь мне этих вонючих уродцев.

— Это они меня подбили?

— Я не знаю. Никогда не видел в колонии плазменной пушки.

— Ты там был?

— Да, у нас что-то вроде договоренности: они меня не трогают, а я чиню их барахло.

— Как ты сюда попал? Тебя тоже подбили?

— Э-э-э, нет, я сам упал.

— Что это значит?

— Слушай, давай я потом расскажу, за чашечкой теплой, сероводородной водички, идет? Бери все самое ценное и валим, пока не накрыли.

— Валим… к-куда? — мужик будто подвис на мгновение, и его резко повело влево.

— На мой маяк, — ответил Рудольф и, потыкав в кровавое пятно, добавил: — Надо остановить кровь, а то сдохнешь в этой дыре быстрее, чем я.

В ответ мужик молча пошатался пару секунд, затем привалился к обшивке, застонал и сполз на пол.

— Es ist affengeil, — вздохнул Рудольф. — Надеюсь, у тебя есть еда.

Как оказалось, мужик успел собрать сумку самого ценного — она нашлась буквально в паре шагов, но Рудольф решил, что стоит потратить еще десять минут драгоценного времени и обыскать шаттл, если уж вселенная подогнала такую возможность. Именно так он обнаружил несколько важных вещей: целый контейнер пайков, медицинский сканер с аптечкой и комплект запасной одежды. Оставалось подогнать флаер.

Какими бы благими ни были его намерения, первым делом Рудольф вынес жратву, сумку с добром и аптечку. Польза от неизвестного мужика с подбитым шаттлом не шла ни в какое сравнение с парой недель полноценного сбалансированного питания. К тому же неизвестный мужик мог помереть в любой момент, а пользы от трупа и того меньше. Но Штайнхаузер наконец решил сжалиться над ним, потому что Рудольф успел погрузить на флаер все, что смог найти в шаттле, в том числе еле живого мужика — под маской прятался небритый, чернявый товарищ с густыми, чуть нахмуренными бровями. Полная его противоположность.

Напоследок Рудольф поставил у развороченного, горящего двигателя парочку дистанционных гранат и прыгнул за штурвал — взорвет, когда они отъедут на приличное расстояние, чтобы тормозные дуанганы наконец заметили корабль, а по приезде не догадались, что до них здесь уже кто-то был.

Уже на пути к маяку Рудольфу показалось, что в сизой дымке на склоне мелькнула чья-то темная, высокая фигура. У него были догадки, кто это мог быть, но сейчас его ждали дела поважнее.

***

Больше всего он опасался, что дуанганы каким-то образом прознают про выжившего пилота. Взрыв, конечно, был хороший, в таких делах Рудольф не знал полумер, но одному Ка Шпиру известно, располагал ли тот, другой, взрывчаткой такой мощности. Если нет, дуанганы сразу все поймут, придут к маяку и закончат их мучения самым бесславным образом.

— Вот если бы у меня был передатчик… — размечтался Рудольф в слабом свете старой газовой лампы, отдирая присохший комбинезон от лежащего на самодельной кушетке мужика. — Но где в этой проклятой дыре взять детали?

Мужик лежал, молчал, подрагивал веками и блестел лихорадочным потом. Его губы потрескались от обезвоживания, а кожа заметно пожелтела — в голубоватом свете он вообще больше походил на покойника, так что первым делом Рудольф вкатил ему внутривенный D-пакет, единственный, что нашел в аптечке. Его, конечно, стоило сохранить, но мужик выглядел так, словно вот-вот откинется, так что Рудольф решил не рисковать.

Ткань комбинезона словно въелась в кожу и отходила очень плохо. Пришлось сперва вымочить весь бок в обычной кипяченой воде. Так бы он извел весь анестетик, но у мужика помимо дыры в боку были горелые пальцы. Дыра в боку, на взгляд Рудольфа, проигрывала пальцам с разгромным счетом. Если бородатый выживет, пальцы, чтоб держать гироджет или игольник, пригодятся ему наверняка.

— Ты разведчик, значит, — задумчиво протянул Рудольф, рассматривая покрасневшую, припухшую рану. Гноя не было, но пару часов назад оно выглядело намного здоровее, если так можно выразиться. — А я лучший механик по ту… и по эту сторону Орионова Пояса, но кому какое дело, если мы застряли в этой куче песка. Как ты вообще тут оказался? Ни у дуанганов, ни у меня нет средств связи. Тот бортовой мини-терминал из капсулы сдох почти сразу. До сих пор не могу найти подходящий аккумулятор… Они же не могли тебя вызвать, значит, ты сам сюда приперся. Но зачем?

Решив, что сперва стоит разобраться с кровищей и уже потом переходить к ожогам, Рудольф принес сканер и навис над мужиком, держа экран в десяти сантиметрах от раны, как полагалось по инструкции. На его счастье все ребра были целы, а само ранение не задело никаких органов. Может, это был осколок какой-то панели, или мужик по глупости напоролся на собственное же оружие в момент крушения. В любом случае, у Рудольфа был только один метод лечения — залить все септогелем и наложить термовентиляционный вкладыш. Главное — расходовать гель с умом. Один баллончик он точно оставит на руки, второй уйдет на дырку в боку, а третий нужно приберечь на случай форс-мажора.

— Я как тут оказался? Что ж, это самая идиотская история в моей жизни. На корабле случился бунт, я решил, что нам не по пути, и эвакуировался в капсуле в надежде, что меня подберет какой-нибудь другой корабль. Ну, на котором нет бунта. Повезло ли мне? — Рудольф заглянул в лицо бородатому мужику, будто и впрямь надеялся получить ответ. Мужик по-прежнему молчал, только брови слегка сдвинулись к переносице в каком-то страдальческом изломе. — Хрена с два. Меня сбросили на гребаный Штайнхаузер, прямо в, мать их, зыбучие пески, откуда меня достали эти черти. Конечно, во всем есть свои плюсы. Пока я здесь, все мои проблемы далеко за пределами этой системы. Еще я жив, цел и не стал ничьей едой.

Когда Рудольф промыл рану и аккуратно ввел длинный носик септогеля в рваное, припухшее отверстие, мужик застонал, но глаза так и не открыл. D-пакет наконец сделал свое дело, и неизвестный пилот перестал напоминать живой труп. Даже румянец появился.

— Рад ли я? Еще спроси, нравится ли мне Тао-Бай. Ты перегрелся, что ли? Кому может нравиться торчать на каком-то захудалом спутнике за кучу световых лет от нормальной цивилизации. Нормальной, понимаешь? Это когда ты не берешь за еду другую еду или кусок металла, потому что больше здесь платить нечем, да и смысла особого нет. Сплошь заброшенные карьеры, скалистые каньоны, где черт ногу сломит, и единственный бар на триста миль во все стороны, где постоянно нет мест. Какая-то гребаная Тихуана. Не слышал? Я прочитал в книжке одной. Два месяца назад тут… э-э-э-э… аварийно упал челнок с колонистами. Воткнулся мордой в песок, пандус оторвало, все барахло так красиво следом вылетело, даже отсюда было видно. Потом два дня собирал уцелевшее. Штаны новенькие, две пары, как раз мой размер. Еще кучу книжек приволок. Там была одна про байкера со старой Земли. Он ездил на своем железном коне по Мексике, бухал, а потом проехал Тихуану и встретил бабу на мосту. Она стояла вся такая пиздец загадочная, в шарфе. Там еще про купол неба было. Ну и до того, как ее встретить, он вечно попадал в передряги, сплошная Тихуана короче. Так что на твой вопрос я отвечу «нет». Мне здесь не нравится, я не рад. Если я когда-нибудь встречу того ублюдка, который меня здесь кинул, я отпилю ему ноги, чтобы он остатки своих дней куковал на этой сраной отрыжке вселенной. Я тебе говорил, что здесь баб нет? На том челноке были, говорят. Видимо, увидели из окна, куда их нелегкая принесла, и экстренно самоубились.

Прозрачный с голубым отливом септогель медленно заполнил полость внутри и вылез наружу вместе со сгустками крови, как лишний крем из заварного пирожного. Рудольф еще немного выдавил сверху, размазал лопаткой и накрыл вкладышем, безжалостно придавив все ладонью, чтобы органический клей схватился быстрее. Септогель немного снимал боль, но мужик все равно дернулся, пытаясь уйти от неприятных ощущений.

Впрочем, очень скоро он затих, его дыхание выровнялось, а лихорадка спала, когда кончился D-пакет. Рудольф с чистой совестью прикопал весь мусор за маяком, чтобы дуанганы в случае обыска не нашли улик — совать нос в чужие дела было их любимым занятием. Остальное добро он собирался припрятать в полый кузов легкового пассажирского глиссера, который полностью увяз в песках и зарос колючкой, но был отличным убежищем на случай внезапных визитов. Рудольф обнаружил его абсолютно случайно, когда провалился туда через потрескавшийся, ветхий иллюминатор.

С руками оказалось сложнее. Струпья омертвевшей кожи местами почернели и отошли, оголив блестящее, ярко-розовое мясо. Похоже, мужик пытался поменять топливную сборку реактора: дистанцирующий каркас был пробит, сборка, которую не донесли до паза хранения, валялась на полу, расплавив обшивку и наполовину провалившись в грузовой отсек, рядом лежала расплавленная цепь от грузовой лебедки. Все это объясняло обожженные ладони — мужик торопился свалить и схватился за крепления цилиндрического кожуха чуть ли не голыми руками, рассчитывая, что простая замена ТВС решит его проблемы. Дурачок. Нужно было как минимум дренировать теплоноситель и снять систему привода стержня.

— Зря ты так, — тихо сказал Рудольф, осторожно держа кисть на весу. — Я замариную все септогелем, но если не добраться до автодока за неделю, ты, возможно, вообще потеряешь чувствительность. Ты ведь пилот, тебе нельзя. Так что, приятель, нам надо выбираться отсюда.

Мужик скорбно молчал, а Рудольф не мог объяснить такой безудержный словесный понос ничем, кроме своей вынужденной изоляции. Ему было так радостно, что рядом наконец-то живой человек. Пусть в отключке, пусть угрюмый, но он больше был не один.

— Я Рудольф, кстати. Рудольф Вебер.

***

За окном утопал в предрассветной дымке облезлый и заржавелый остов миссионерского ковчега. Слабый ветер гнал пыль и мусор с холмов, солнце то и дело бликовало в кусочках пластика или стекла. Бурые от ржавчины перекрытия над головой сплетались в узор, похожий на снежинку. От песка уже тошнило. Рудольф бы многое отдал, чтобы просто подержать на ладони кусок льда или горсть снега. Чего-нибудь, что отличалось от пылищи, оседавшей в носоглотке и скрипящей на зубах.

Запах растворимого ораубика казался настоящим даром небес. Рудольф так давно его не пил, что каждый глоток смаковал, как редкий деликатес.

— На самом деле, здесь не так уж и плохо, — вздохнул он, закинув ноги на стол и обхватив жестяной стакан двумя руками. — Денег нет, а значит нет долгов. Охуительно, да? Жарко только. Еще у меня из окна вид красивый. Иногда я чиню чей-нибудь кар и думаю, что остался бы здесь, если бы рядом постоянно зависали красотки. Но здесь только жирный Тао-Бай и хренова гора его вонючих дуанганов. Есть, правда, один яут на той стороне каньона, прямо как я. Не валит отсюда, потому что стоит покинуть пределы Пояса, тут же налетят охотники за головами. Я пробовал с ним. Ну, ты понимаешь. Но ничего не вышло. Видишь шрамы? У нас очень плохая совместимость знаков зодиака.

Мужик согласно молчал.

Рудольф посмотрел по сторонам. От песка все вокруг казалось желтым. Далекие башни колонии с темными точками люков, похожими на дырочки в большом муравейнике, странное гало на востоке, искусанные песчаными бурями заброшки, пустые грузовые контейнеры. Кучки когда-то цветущих кустарников — скрюченные, с торчащими в разные стороны сухими шапками соцветий, похожими на старые мочалки. А вверху раскаленное добела небо. Такое же желтое, как пыль под ногами. Это место казалось душным и липким сном, от которого хотелось наконец проснуться.

***

— Берлинец? — донеслось хриплое из-за спины.

Рудольфу на миг показалось, что он подскочил вертикально земле. Паяльник выпал из рук и грянулся о каменный пол. В створе, держась за кривой косяк, стоял совершенно отвратительно заросший мужик. Лохматый, грязный, вонючий, как дуанган, но живой и относительно здоровый. Глаза смотрели ясно и подозрительно. Он неловко придерживал вкладыш на боку свободной рукой, но вокруг гладких краев не было красноты или отека, рана заживала быстро. Он стоял там, подсвечиваемый солнцем, как на ладони. Заметь его кто-то из дуанганов, и им крышка, но Рудольф смотрел и не мог его прогнать.

— Меня зовут Рудольф.

Борода долго соображал, что на это сказать, но потом пожевал сухие губы, побегал взглядом по полу и все-таки выдал, борясь с першением в горле:

— Йонге. Где здесь туалет?

***

Их огромные лендеры грохотали по пустыне, словно кто-то вспарывал саму землю тупым ножом. Стояла глубокая, абсолютно черная ночь. Рудольф знал, что дуанганы придут рано или поздно — возможно, кто-то заметил, как они удирали от горящего шаттла. Главное, что пилот остался в живых и сидел сейчас в том глиссере под землей, попивая растворимый суп.

— Признавай ложь, гниль! — взревел Тао-Бай, когда Рудольф вышел к ним, держа руку на гироджете.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, страшная морда, — весело сказал он, щурясь от яркого света прожекторов, бьющего прямо в глаза.

— На корабле был человек, и ты его забрал! Где он?!

— Так это был кора-абль, — вылупился Рудольф, почесывая подбородок. — А я-то решил, что подорвался кто-то из твоих недоделков. Жаль, конечно, думал в этом месяце взять пару тачек на ремонт.

— Не наполняй меня этой тупостью! — Тао-Бай спешился и подгреб на коротеньких ножках к Рудольфу, волоча жирное, лоснящееся пузо. — Тебя видел воин с южного плато. Ты что-то увозил.

Пузо дребезжало и болталось из стороны в сторону прямо перед носом. Из пуповины, похожей на подгнившую коросту, торчали редкие жесткие щетинки. Воняло от Тао-Бая, как от живых существ вонять не должно в принципе.

— Напиздел тебе воин, — почти игриво заявил Рудольф. — Хотя ладно. Я тебе тоже напиздел. Был я там, да. Когда увидел дым, решил съездить, но, видимо, у топливной сборки пробило антирадиационный кожух, там метров за сто так фонит, что проще переехать в шахты.

— Что ты взял?!

— Одежду, металлолом, все, что пригодится для ремонта. Остальное сгорело. Не веришь? Можешь сам посмотреть. Мне нечего скрывать, у нас ведь договор.

Тао-Бай отпихнул его и грузно поволок свое вонючее желейное тело к маяку. Будет лучше, если этот упырь лично убедится, что там никого нет, а вонища выветрится сама собой за пару часов.

Шатался он там без малого почти полчаса, а когда снова показался в дверях, яростно перебирая надбровными складками, Рудольф коварно прищурился и спросил:

— Как думаешь, зачем этот воин с плато тебе наврал? Может, это он забрал пилота? Развлекается там с ним.

Тао-Баю очевидно не нравилась эта версия, он весь передернулся и втянул лысую уродливую голову в набрякшие жировыми отложениями плечи.

— Может и так, — буркнул он, давая своим шестеркам поднять и посадить себя обратно в лендер. — Оставляю тебя в живых. Страдай в благодарности.

— И тебе не хворать.

Рудольф не смог сдержать усмешки. С тем парнем у дуанганов тоже была договоренность, но они все равно его боялись и без надобности не лезли.

Кто в здравом уме полезет к яуту с плазменной пушкой?

***

— Никогда не думал, что придется прятаться от каких-то хилых людоедов, — задумчиво протянул Йонге, отвернувшись от окна. Смотреть там и правда было не на что: пыльный, убогий мирок на много километров во все стороны. Увязшие в грунте развалины первых колониальных построек и обломки космических кораблей, аляповатые статуи спекшегося песка, похожие на надгробия, за которыми давно не было ухода.

— В этом нет ничего странного, — добродушно отозвался Рудольф, разводя суповой порошок из двух пакетиков. — Особенно когда застрял в жопе вроде этой.

— Здесь ведь ничего нет, — произнес Йонге после долгого молчания. — Один песок.

Раньше Варнстад процветал и был единственной резервацией на планете, где селекторам удалось вывести сорта бобов и злаков для открытого грунта, которые можно было выращивать без применения посторонних технологий. Беженцы со всех уголков галактики прилетали сюда целыми семьями в поисках новой жизни. Потом притащился и Тао-Бай. Варнстад перестал процветать. Первых поселенцев почти не стало. Часть убили сразу, других сначала насиловали, затем убивали и продолжали трахать уже трупы. Кого-то запрягли работать на свалках за жалкие гроши и еду. От несогласных избавлялись, и сбежать оттуда не было никакой возможности, Тао-Бай присвоил себе весь транспорт.

— Не торопись с выводами, — насмешливо предостерег Рудольф, помешивая пока еще сухие, но уже начинающие впитывать воду кусочки овощей и мяса. — На полюсах крупные урановые шахты. Можно толкать руду Немеде или повстанцам. А еще есть такие, как мы. Лакомые кусочки. Нас можно медленно жрать, отрубая конечности по частям, можно трахать и откладывать в нас яйца. Можно отправить в сортировочный док на свалке. Поверь мне, дуанганы даже из такого говна, как Варнстад, выжмут выгоду. Они те еще твари. Ублюдки, каких поискать.

Йонге пожал плечами и промолчал, продолжив теребить узелок из бинтов на левой руке, будто для него такие вести были чем-то в порядке вещей. Будто он сам отпиливал от кого-то по кусочку или откладывал яйца в приглянувшиеся задницы. Рудольф пару секунд разглядывал его, потом покачал головой и полез в шкаф за кристаллами соли. До чего же странный хрен.

В маленькой жилой комнатке старого маяка было душно и жарко. Снаружи бушевала пыльная буря: стоит чуть-чуть приоткрыть окно, и их сразу же занесет песком. Рудольф то и дело стирал щекотные струйки с висков, находясь в каком-то подобии полусна. Чтобы хоть как-то взбодриться, он бросил молчаливому Йонге, чуть повернув голову:

— Да, Sehr schlecht. Мы застряли посреди обжигающей, враждебной пустыни, но зато у меня есть ты, приятель, а у тебя есть я. Уже что-то.

— У тебя есть идеи, как выбраться отсюда? — не воодушевившись такими новостями, спросил Йонге.

— Да, но только провальные, — честно ответил Рудольф.

— Потрясающе.

— Думаешь, я не пытался свалить? Это не так-то просто.

Рудольф посмотрел на заляпанный маслом и уже успевший покрыться слоем пыли гироджет, прислоненный к широкой скамье. Это вряд ли поможет им сбежать. Разве что до ближайшего куста колючки. Всех дуанганов не перестрелять. Больше оружия в этом доме не было, из-за чего Рудольф буквально чувствовал себя голым, но он точно знал, где его можно достать, только это больше пахло самоубийством, чем спасением.

— В этой колонии еще остались корабли на ходу?

— Да, старое десантное корыто серии «Конестога», стоит в доке рядом со свалками. За все время, что я здесь торчу, Тао-Бай взлетал всего один раз. Но этого достаточно, да? Вряд ли они успели разобрать его на свои убогие лендеры.

— Нам нужно его украсть, — твердо решил Йонге, уставившись в одну точку перед собой.

— Чем? Этими рукавицами ловкости? — кивнул на него Рудольф.

Йонге сунул себе под нос запакованные по самое не могу кисти рук и попробовал согнуть пальцы, запертые в ловушке из трех слоев септогеля. Получалось у него, мягко говоря, хреново. Помрачнев лицом, он сложил свои прихватки на колени, и сказал:

— Нужны союзники. Люди, ксеносы, кто угодно. Хоть гребаные гигантские арахниды.

— На поселенцев можно не рассчитывать. Часть из них уже лежачая, без рук, без ног, просто будущая еда. Другая часть либо подыхает от разрыва кишок, либо на свалке. От них больше вреда, чем пользы.

— А дуанганы? Может, переманить?

— Они фанатики, их лучше сразу отстреливать.

— Ну, а тот, с плато?

Рудольф упрямо вздернул подбородок и отвернулся, изображая бурную деятельность в ящике с инструментами.

— Мы не разговариваем.

— Что? Почему?

— У нас возникло недопонимание.

— Какого рода?

— Мы не смогли найти компромисс, — уклончиво ответил Рудольф, бросив быстрый взгляд через плечо. — В одном… э-э-э-э деле. Сделке. В одной сделке.

Кустистые брови Йонге медленно ползли вверх.

Рудольфу не очень хотелось рассказывать о том, каким сокрушительным провалом закончилась его тщательно продуманная операция по захвату великолепной боевой единицы с возможностью автонаведения и отслеживания цели, стреляющей бронепроникающими сгустками плазмы и, возможно, являющейся самым разрушительным и технологически продвинутым оружием на этой сраной планете. Заряды, выпущенные из плазменной пушки, взрывались «осколками» при контакте с целью, нанося максимальный урон. Вот почему Йонге разворотило всю радиаторную. Это была беспредельная мощь.

— Ты что-то у него спиздил, я прав?

— Я пытался, — нехотя согласился Рудольф.

— Боже…

— Что?!

— Ничего. Не удивительно, что ты до сих пор торчишь в этой дыре. Решено. Мы пойдем к яуту, — подытожил Йонге, откинувшись на стену и скрестив рукавицы на груди. — Но на этот раз никто ничего красть не будет. Усек?

— Я и до порога не дойду, он меня еще с плато снимет.

— Ты извинишься.

— Он и тебя снимет! Во второй раз.

— Я ему прощу это недоразумение. Или у тебя есть другие варианты?

Других вариантов у Рудольфа не было. И шанса, лучше Йонге и этого проклятого яута, тоже не было. А когда его взгляд ненароком зацепился за сложенные друг на друга забинтованные кисти, ушли и сомнения.


End file.
